Katie
by rosetylerandthedoctor
Summary: Basically Jack and Rose's daughter, Katie will get married but she wants her dad thought to be dead to be there!
1. Wedding Dress Shopping

**I know it's been done a billion times before, but I wanted to do it as well! I think this idea is mostly from 'The Artist's Daughter' by 'BeautyBelle14' which, in my opinion, is one of the best FanFictions on this whole site :) Go check it out if you haven't already!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, but I have 2 maths exams coming up next week, so an update might not happen too soon, though hopefully I can get one online ASAP!  
**

** Katie PoV**

"Mom?" I yell down the stairs, "Mom? Have you seen my bag?"

"It's by the door, honey, I don't believe you really didn't see it! I told you not to leave it on the floor, you _know_ the door likes to chew stuff like that!"

"Thanks!" I call in reply. I can't believe this is happening.

Rose, my mom comes through, smiling, gently, "Well, aren't you growing up! I remember when you were 3 months old, never would stop crying, now look at you, off to pick out a wedding dress!"

I smile back, hugging her tightly.

"Have fun, darling, and remember to choose something for Cora to wear!"

I laugh. Cora is my 4-year-old cousin, and she's going to be a flower girl and my wedding.

I meet Shelby, my best friend, and my Maid of Honour-to-be at the bus stop, where we have arranged to meet, to go look at dresses for my wedding, which is coming up next month.

"Has Adam gotten his suit yet?" Shelby asks, talking about my husband-to-be.

"He's getting it specially made, so he's still waiting for people to finish with it." I remind her. She asks me the same thing every time I see her.

"I kinda want to get my mom a rose for her hair or something," I say, "Because of her name. What do you think?"

"Good idea! But I'm slightly more interested in what I'm going to be wearing!" she jokes.

"This is our stop." I tell Shelby, and we hop off the bus, rushing down the street to the shop we saw before, full of all different kinds of Wedding gowns.

"Omigod, Katie! That one is _amazing_!" Shelby points at a long white one, with jewels forming patterns at the hem.

"Shelby, that's _your _thing! Not everyone is as into sparkly things as you are, magpie!"

"Well, if you don't want sparkles, does that mean I don't get them?"

"No! The other bridesmaids, plus Cora and Adam's sisters agree with you, so you guys can put as many sparkles on your dresses as you want!"

"Really?" Shelby's eyes light up, "As many as I want?"

"That was a figure of speech, Shelby!"

"Okay…so let's go look at a dress for me!"

In roughly 20 minutes, Shelby has about 12 possible dresses, though that number is slowly decreasing, and I haven't even tried one on, though I have found a sparkly white tutu-like dress for Cora. I've decided to let her come shoe shopping, because, like me, she hates it when shoes aren't comfortable.

"Katie!" Shelby exclaims, suddenly, "You haven't chosen a dress yet! Come with me!"

She has gotten me into about 15 different dresses in half an hour, and I only like two of them, and neither are Shelby-approved, probably due to their lack of glitter.

"Well, if you don't like any jewelled ones, then I think, these two do look best on you." She considers, "I like the first one best, personally."

The dress she is referring to is a snow-white, simple gown, with a few sequins around the shoulders. The sleeves are quarter-length and the bottom of the dress is tight, until about halfway down my shins, where it puffs out a little, and covers my feet, also with a train that, I comment, is about the size of the aisle, even though I know that is a slight exaggeration.

"Well, now that you have made up your mind," Shelby starts, "What about me? I've decided no to these," she discards a pile of 4 or 5 dresses, "So it's going to be one of these three."

She tries on each dress in turn, and I immediately tell her that her first choice is not showing up at my wedding, because there is no fabric. None. Just jewels.

The other two both look nice, but one has considerably less sequins than the other.

The one with less, my favourite, is white, with a silver strip running up and down the side of it. You guessed it-they're all jewels. It top at her ankles, so I tell her it's my favourite, and, a little convincing later, she has picked it.

We ask for the dresses to be delivered to my house, and then go to Subway for lunch.

I flick my blond hair over my shoulder, laughing at Sylvie, who is trying to finish her sub in a few seconds. Trying, and failing miserably.

On the bus back home, Shelby gets off a few stops before me, because she's off to her Gran's house.

I stumble off the bus in my high heels, and wobble my way down the road of uneven stones, which I always find difficult to walk on, heels or not.

I, about a mile from my flat, trip, and fall, twisting my ankle as I go down. I look about desperately, for anyone who might help me, and I see a man running forward. He has blond hair and blue eyes, like me, and he says, "Are you okay?"

I nod, biting my lip.

"Can you make it home?" he asks.

"Um…" I'm not sure what to say.

"How about we sit down for a few minutes, and see if you need any help getting home." He suggests.

"Okay," I agree, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Jack, by the way."

"I'm Katherine, though I go by Katie."

"Nice to meet you, Katie."

"Nice to meet you, too, Jack."

We sit for a few more minutes, and then Jack says, "Do you want to try getting home yet?"

"Uh, okay." I agree, standing up shakily, and wincing as weight falls onto my ankle.

He notices, and sits me back down, saying, "I think you might have twisted your ankle, or sprained it."

I nod.

"Do you want me to help you get back home?"

"Sure, thanks, Jack." I smile at him, thankfully.

I put my arm around his shoulders, and hop, on my good leg, home.

When I open the door, Rose calls, "Katie? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I call back, trying to stop our doggie, Sadie, who is a King Charles spaniel, from running out of the door.

I feel Jack stiffen when he hears Rose's voice, and I'm not sure why.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Who was that?" he asks, frowning.

"My mom, why?" I'm confused now.

"Nothing. She just sounds like someone I used to know." He unwraps my arm from his neck, and hurries away, breaking into a sprint once he reaches the door.

I look behind me and frown, thinking, 'That was weird…'

"Katie? Are you okay?" Rose calls, "Who were you talking to?"

"I fell, and hurt my ankle, Mom, and this man helped me home. It's still kinda sore, but I can walk on it now."

"Oh, okay, sweetie, but be careful. You can't let just anyone help you home."

"I am careful, Mom!"

"Well, okay." She walks into view and helps me get to the couch.

"Did you get a dress?" she asks when I'm sitting down.

"Yeah, and Shelby got one too."

"Cora?"

"Yes, I got one for Cora."

"Great!" Rose grins, and hugs me tightly, "School tomorrow, Sweetie, don't forget! Have you done that homework?"

I groan, "no."

"Hmm…" Rose walks into the hallway, gets my schoolbag and gives it to me.

I sigh, heavily, and get my maths book.

**So that's the first part! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think it was too short/long! Hopefully it was just right!**

**So leave any thoughts in a review!  
**

**Bye-  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


	2. A New Art Teacher?

**Hello Citizens of The Internet,**

**Here is an update for the story 'Katie' which you have decided to check out, apparently. Good Choice!  
I know I said I probably wouldn't update, but I did anyway because studying for Math Tests is boring! Here is how I distracted myself, or, i suppose 'Here is why I will fail my maths test' is pretty much the same thing.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Katie PoV  
**

"Hey, Katie!" Shelby chirrups at school the next day.

"Hi, Shelby."

"Did you hear? There's a new art teacher! He's a guy."

I roll my eyes, "For God's sake, Shelby! I don't give! I have my wedding soon!"

"Whoops! I forgot! Remember back before you started dating Adam? That was fun!"

"Shelby!"

She laughs, "Calm down, I'm kidding! Adam's great!"

We walk towards another couple of girls, two of my other close friends, and bridesmaids-to-be, Diane and Lucy.

"Katie! I am so excited!" Diane grins, "Lucy, Shelby and I have gone to see about your bouquet!"

I sigh, and turn to Shelby.

"There are only about 6 actual gems! It's just we decided to sprinkle it with glitter, because we're gonna put glitter in your hair, so it'll match!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let Shelby help with getting you a bouquet!" Lucy cries.

"Nah, it looks nice." Shelby says, dismissively.

"I don't like glitter!" I moan.

"But we do!" Diane grins at me.

I sigh again.

"Stop sigh-" Shelby starts to speak, but is cut off by the bell ringing for registration.

"C'mon." I grab Shelby's hand and we make our way through the school hall.

In registration, our teacher has to yell, "6th Year!" quite a few times to get our attention before actually taking the register.

"What do we have 1st period?" Shelby asks.

"Art." I reply.

"Omigod! Yes! We get the new art teacher!"

"How do you know that?" I demand, frowning.

"Because Mrs Lang retired, remember!" Shelby gives me a look, which quite clearly states that I am stupid.

"Right." I nod. That makes sense.

The bell rings, loud as ever, and we walk, considerably slowly, to our art classroom.

I love art for two reasons. One is that art is fun, and it comes easily to me. The other is that Adam is in my art class.

The teacher isn't in the room yet, so Shelby and I sit with Adam, one of us on each side.

"Hey, look! It's dumb and dumber!" he greets us.

"And dumbest!" I retort, grinning.

"Did you get a dress?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's perfect! It-"

Shelby cuts me off, "Perfect? How could a sparkle-less dress be _perfect_? _My_ dress is perfect!"

"I'm going to guess that you both chose different dresses." Adam says, very seriously, and I shove him.

Then the new art teacher comes in, and I giggle a little.

"What?" Adam asks, staring at me, puzzled.

"He helped me home yesterday, after I fell and hurt my ankle."

"Huh." He smiles, "Small world."

"Tell me about it!"

"He's hot!" Shelby grins.

"His hair is exactly the same colour as yours, Katie." Diane leans across the table to add her thoughts on the new teacher, "And I agree with Shelby-He's cute…though I wouldn't go as far as hot. He's kinda _much _older than us."

"What do you think, Katie?" Shelby asks me.

"Shelby!" hisses Diane, "Katie's engaged! You can't ask her that!"

"Oh…sorry." Shelby smiles as she says it, not seeming that sorry.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mr Dawson." The new teacher starts, "I'm your new art teacher."

"You don't say." Diane says sarcastically, and Shelby elbows her in the ribs.

The lesson is pretty good, and Jack-or Mr Dawson, I guess tells me that I am very talented.

I'm enjoying the lesson, until I have I sudden thought. Jack Dawson is this teacher's name. Jack Dawson is my dead father's name. I suddenly feel very alone, and I want my dad to be at my wedding, even though I know it's impossible.

Now I'm feeling like Sophie from _Mamma Mia_, but I can't help it. I know how she feels now. I want my father to give me away, to walk me down the aisle, to tell me everything will be fine. I want my father to be alive, but he can't. He can't and it upsets me.

"Sir?" I whisper, struggling to keep tears from my eyes.

"Yes, Katie?"

"May I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Of course, on you go."

I hurry out, all too aware that Adam, Shelby and Diane are all watching me, confused and anxious.

When I get to the bathroom, I burst into tears. I slam my hands down on the smooth, clean surface of the newly washed sink, covering it with grey marks that my pencil has made on my hands. I stare at myself in the small, chipped mirror directly about the sink.

I look terrible. My face is almost grey, and now streaked with tears, my eye make-up is running, and my hair looks dirty, even though I took a shower less than 3 hours ago.

I hear footsteps, and hurry to a stall to hide in, but I'm too late. Shelby comes in, looking truly worried, and she gasps when she sees my face.

"Oh, Katie! What's wrong?" She comes over and gives me hug.

"I just…I just…I want my dad!"

"Oh. Oh, Katie, oh, god, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." I sniff loudly, and wipe my eyes with my sleeve, dirtying it.

"No, it's not." Shelby wraps her arm around my shoulders, and starts pulling me out of the toilet, to the front office, telling me, "We'll go see if they can get your mum."

I nod, but as soon as we arrive at the office, I collapse onto a seat, as Shelby talks to Miss Young, the office lady.

Miss Young takes one look at my miserable face, and agrees to call home immediately. Shelby and I wait for 20 minutes, before the school doorbell rings, and Rose hurries in, gasping, like Shelby did, the second she sees my grey face.

"Katie? What's wrong, sweetheart? What's up?"

"I…" I stop, unable to say more, and look at Shelby pleadingly, as I try to hold back my sobs.

Shelby lowers her voice, and says to Rose, "She was saying that she wanted…her dad."

"Oh." Rose is silent, "Of course. Only natural, I suppose. You want your father to give you away."

I nod, and she gives a sad smiles, "You have no idea how much I want that as well, Katie. No idea at all."

I start to sob softly, clinging to Rose like a life preserver.

"Is there any reason at all why you broke down?" Rose asks.

"I-" I start to speak, but fresh sobs are escaping from my body now.

Finally, Shelby puts two and two together. "Oh-our new art teacher was Mr Dawson. Your dad…Oh, Kate, I am so sorry!"

I sniff, and reply, shakily, "I met him yesterday and he said his name was Jack. That makes him Jack Dawson."

My mother takes a deep breath, trying to be strong for me, though I know she probably wants to cry now, too, "Funny coincidence, eh?"

"Yeah." I'm still sniffing, and although I've stopped sobbing, silent tears are still streaming down my face, leaving skin-coloured lines down the dirt I've put on it with my grey hands.

"Maybe I should take you home, sweetie." Rose helps me up, and then says to Shelby, "Thank you, Shelby."

"No probs, Rose." Shelby tries for a smile, and skips off across the hall, causing me to giggle a little, through my tears.

When we get home, Rose tucks me up in bed, like I'm a little child again, and she brings up a glass of water, before leaving.

A few hours later, my mother comes back to my room, "Honey? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I lie. I still feel like crap.

"Look, I know that this is all very tough on you. Your father died before you were born, I saw it myself." She stops speaking and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Yes?" I push her to continue. Rose rarely speaks about my father, and I don't like to ask, because I'm scared of upsetting her.

"He was an amazing man, so sweet, friendly, funny, loving. He was perfect. I only wish he could have met you." My mother's voice is longing, and she's starting to get choked up, but she tries to continue, "You are both so alike, and he would have loved to meet you."

I smile, hugging Rose tightly, "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Katie. I love you too."

* * *

**So there you go, Internet Friends! Be a sweetheart and review, darling! I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions of the story!**

**I will update ASAP, which may not be that soon, but I live in hope!  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that update, review it please, and I'll see you in the next update!  
**

**Toodles-  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


	3. Will the Next Day be as Bad?

**Hey Internet Peoples! I'm sorry it took so long to get this online! I've been quite busy, recently, because I do drama classes and have a play coming up... (Called 'The Curse of The Pharaohs' where I play little miss attitude. Originally he was a boy, but I changed that slightly, and now her name is Katniss...It's a tribute thing, people!)**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my last couple of chapters, and I hope everyone likes this new update!  
**

* * *

The next day, of course, Diane, Lucy and Adam are worried about yesterday's incident.

"Are you feeling better, Katie?" Shelby asks, immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But 'fine' is the code word for '_not_ fine'" Shelby protests.

"I'm okay, seriously."

Adam wraps his arm around my shoulder, and kisses my forehead, "What happened?"

"I just felt a bit…I can't…Please, I can't talk about this now. I might break down again."

"I told you that you weren't fine!" Shelby says, triumphantly.

"Okay, babe. If you need anything, just ask." Adam smiles gently at me.

I smile back. I love him so, so much! His brown hair, which flops over his eyes, which are also brown. I feel like I melt whenever I look into his eyes, I feel soft, light, and happy.

"We do have art 3rd Period, Katie." Diane reminds me, "Will you be okay?"

"I hope so." I sigh.

"You're sitting with me, Kate," Adam says, kissing me again, this time on the lips.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Lucy moans.

Shelby laughs, joining in with Lucy, and then Diane starts as well, until we break apart, laughing.

"Come on, guys!" Shelby suddenly cries, "We have like, two minutes to get to reg!"

Laughing, Shelby and I hurry up to the English department.

"Shelby Mason and Katherine Dawson-Late." Our teacher says, the moment we arrive, 5 minutes after the bell has gone.

"Miss, Katie had to be sent home yesterday, so we had to check something with the office before coming up. That's why we're late." Shelby lies.

The teacher frowns, but believes us, "Okay."

"Science 1st period." Shelby groans, "Chemistry."

"I have Tech!" I laugh.

"Lucky!" Shelby reaches over and hits me on the arm.

But my morning goes by far to fast, and soon it's 3rd period. Art.

"How are you feeling today, Katie?" Jack asks me when I walk in.

"Fine." I answer, trying to smile brightly at him.

"No break-downs today, eh?" He jokes, rubbing my back, "If you feel ill, just go down to the office immediately, okay?"

I nod, gratefully, and go sit next to Adam, who gives me a kiss.

One of Adam's friends, who's also in our class gives him a high five, then says, loudly, to me, "Adam was looking at rings yesterday. I said he should get one with emeralds."

"No, her engagement ring has emeralds. The wedding ring has to be different." Adam protests.

"Guys!" Shelby almost yells, "Don't tell her what the ring will look like! That's supposed to be a surprise!"

Diane leans over, "Hey, Katie, maybe we should go ring-shopping for Adam's ring!"

I laugh, not caring that everyone in the class is staring at us. I'm getting married and I could scream it out on international television, because I'm proud of it.

"I'm being serious!" Diane tells me, "I really think we should get a ring! The wedding's coming up fast!"

"Have you and Lucy even got your dresses yet?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah, but we all need to go shoe-shopping!" Diane reminds us.

"Guys!" Jack, or Mr Dawson, I guess, interrupts us, "What is going on?"

We all fall silent, apart from Shelby, who feels the need to say, "Katie and Adam are getting married, and I'm being Maid of Honour, but I don't have shoes yet! It's a major disaster!"

He laughs, and says, "Well, congratulations, you two, and Shelby, I hope you find nice shoes, but we should really get started with todays work, don't you think?"

So we start our work, drawing ellipses. No break down today, so that's good.

I manage to make it through the day, and later that night, Adam comes over and we watch a movie.

* * *

**So, there we go, the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short, and I apologize, but hopefully it was good anyway!**

**See you in chapter 4, whenever I get around to updating it!  
**

**Toodles-  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


	4. Adam's Ring?

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry! And I know I owe you guys all that huge apology!  
**

**I haven't updated in sooooo long! I've been pretty busy, and had some writer's block to go with it...  
**

**Anyway, enjoy this well-deserved chapter-lots of the four friends (And Cora!)  
**

**I will be going back to writing this story once this chapter is uploaded-and the next part will be out within a week, I pinkie-swear!  
**

* * *

**Katie's PoV**

Shelby calls my mobile at about 7 o'clock the next morning.

"Katie! Are you sleeping?" is her first question.

"No, I'm shark fishing, what do you want?" I groan, annoyed at being woken up.

"Can we _please_ go ring shopping after school? We could pick Cora up and take her, get all our shoes, you know?"

"Um…" I turn my laptop on, and check my online calander, "Yeah, sure, see you at school."

At school, the first thing Shelby says is, "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I just really want to pick shoes! I feel like I'll never get them if I don't get them soon!"

I laugh, "You are such a girl."

"Is that an insult?" she mocks anger.

"Absolutely," Adam replies for me, coming over from his group of friends, "Remember to get sparkly shoes, Katie." He winks at me, and I shove him.

"I'll make up for your lack of glitz, Kate." Shelby laughs.

"I don't doubt that." I assure her.

"Are you saying you would possibly doubt me?"

"Not where sparkles are concerned."

"That's okay then."

I laugh, kissing Adam on his cheek, "Come on, we better go before we're late for reg, again."

Shelby pulls a face, "We weren't _that_ late, and it's just the fact that that teacher is crap!"

"I love how you blame nobody but yourself for everything, Shelbs." I say, sarcastically.

"It must just be my caring nature." She tells me, and I'm not sure how she keeps a straight face.

"Stop making excuses." I tell Shelby, as the warning bell rings, "Let's go."

We hurry to class, managing to get there on time, today. Diane and Lucy are waiting for us.

"Shelby told us about going ring shopping after school!" Lucy grins.

"I'm looking forward to shoe shopping." Diane tells me.

"We have to pick up Cora on the way there." I say, wondering if they already know.

"Okay, no probs." Diane says, "Cora's cute. But, Shelby, you could have said there was a little kid coming."

Apparently not.

School goes normally, but I don't have art, so I see neither Adam nor Jack in any of my classes today.

When the home bell rings, we get out of the classroom as fast as possible, because we had Geography, and if you haven't disappeared from his class in a few seconds, the teacher will hold you back for what feels like an age, talking about drink driving, road safety and other things we already know by heart.

We meet Diane and Lucy in the main hall of our school, and head over to the primary school across the road, where Cora goes. She waiting for her mum at the gates, and obviously wasn't expecting me, though I called her mum at lunch break.

"Katie!" she runs towards me, like a tornado, almost knocking me over.

If you could describe Cora in one word, it would be hyper, crazy, or something else along those lines. She is a bundle of energy all the time, and she adores shopping, unlike most kids her age. I think she just likes getting new things. I must say, I am exactly the same.

"Are we going shopping?" she asks eagerly, "For my flower girl shoes?"

"Absolutely." I tell her, "Did your mummy show you your dress?"

"Oh, I love it! Will it be the same as the other flower girls?" she says.

"Well, almost the same, but you can have a extra special tiara because you're my little princess." I tell her.

"Will the other girls have tiaras?" she wonders. I know that she wants to be different, and, truth is, she will be, being the only flower girl from my side of the family.

"No, toots. Just you." I grin at her, and she grins back.

"Let's go!" she grabs one of my hands, and one of Lucy's, swinging our arms and skipping.

I was kind of worried about how Cora would like the shopping, because I am well aware that little kids are about as interested in shopping as men are, but she absolutely loves the jewellers that we go to.

She's actually very well behaved, not running around, always holding my hand, but she gazes at all the necklaces and earrings and all that with wonder.

She doesn't actually have her ears pierced, which I think is perfectly sensible for her age.

"What ring should we get him?" asks Lucy, "It feels weird, doesn't it? Ring shopping for a guy!"

I laugh, "Not really, Luce."

She shrugs, "I guess I'm just weird, then."

"Weird is an understatement, I think." Diane states solemnly.

Shelby laughs, "So? What colour do you think? Gold or Silver?"

"Mmm…" I consider the choices, "Well, I think silver would be nicer, don't you? Because I'll probably get one with diamonds-Adam likes to be traditional. Then we would match."

"Oh! Get both of your initials carved into the ring!" Lucy suggests, "And the year you're getting married, 2010, this year!"

"Katie was already going to do that, brainless!" Shelby tapped Lucy's head, 'Yup-hollow."

I laugh at them, but Cora looks confused, not getting the joke.

I bend down so that my head is in line with her's, "What do you think, Cora? Silver or Gold?"

"Silver?" She suggests, quietly.

"Silver it is!" I grin widely at her.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking; 'I waited all this time for that pathetic short little thing?!****'**

**You totally have the right to be thinking that-and once more, I apologise!  
**

**New chappie will be out ASAP-I promise, in a week AT THE LATEST and tonight, at the earliest (we can hope!)  
**

**Thanks for reading despite my lack of skill for updating quickly!  
**

**See in time varying from few hours to week-  
**

**Sophia xo  
**


	5. Meeting in the Street

**Hey! So-new update! I promised-didn't I?  
**

**Good news: next chapter will be up in at most 2 weeks (Because school is back on Wednesday :( Boooo!)  
**

**I know EXACTLY what is happening in the next chapter though, so it could be out for tomorrow...but most likely not! We'll see!  
**

**Also-change of POV in the next chapter! Look forward to that!  
**

**Enjoy:  
**

* * *

She smiles, going back to looking at a pretty silver chain, with a heart-shaped locket on then end.

I follow Cora's gaze to the necklace. It's on sale-still £25, which isn't bad, considering. I wonder how it would look with her flower girl dress.

"Cora?" I start.

She looks at me, "Yeah?"

"Would you like that necklace to wear at my wedding?" I ask.

Her eyes widen, "Oh! Yes, please!"

"Then it's yours." I tell her, my smile matching hers, "Look after it."

"I will!"

Once the necklace is bought, and Adam's ring has been decided, and once I've parted with more of my money, we go to the best place in the whole area-the nearest McDonalds.

"Keeping it healthy, then, Katie?" Shelby asks me.

"Yup." I reply.

"Shelbs!" Lucy says, "We have a dare for you."

"Yeah?" Shelby is always up for a dare, which isn't always the most helpful thing in the world.

"Order a diet water." Says Diane.

Shelby considers, "Okay."

She goes up to the nearest counter and starts ordering…a happy meal.

"What drink would you like with that?"

"A diet water, please."

The man behind the till stares at her, like she's crazy. Maybe she is.

"I'm watching my weight, so I need a diet." Shelby informs him.

The man taps the shoulder of the woman at the next till, and whispers to her. She whispers something back, and he nods.

"Anything else?" The man asks.

"A McFlurry, please!" Shelby ruins the 'watching my weight' thing.

The rest of us order, and sit down.

After lunch, it was shoe shopping for the rest of the afternoon. We all get huge stiletto heels, and Cora gets little one inch heels, which she is incredibly pleased with.

On the way home, everyone leaves before Cora and I, and I take her down to her house, before getting to mine.

When I go in, Sadie is the first to come and jump on me, as usual, and then Rose comes through.

"Did you get the ring?"

"Yeah." I open my bag, where I'm keeping the ring, and show her it."

She grins, "It's perfect! I love it!"

"I know, it's beautiful!" I agree.

"Honey…" Rose starts.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking Sadie out for a walk?"

I sigh, "Okay."

I grab her lead and put her collar on.

"Come on, Sadie, girl! Lets go."

I take her outside, and run into…guess. That's right-Mr Dawson, my art teacher.

"Mr Dawson!" I say, surprised.

"Hi, Katie." He replied, "Who's this?"

He bent down, to stoke Sadie.

"She's Sadie."

"She's lovely." He grins at me.

I stand there, awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"So, I hear you're getting married."

I nod, "Yeah."

"When's that?"

"A few weeks now."

"Are you taking her?" he asks, pointing at Sadie.

"Of course!" I reply, "She's part of the family, and my cousin Cora persuaded me to take her."

"I hope it'll be a perfect day, Katie."

I sigh. It can't really be perfect without that one vital person involved.

"Katie?" Mr Dawson has noticed that something's up.

"It's just…" I bite my lip, "I wish my dad could be there to walk me down the aisle."

"Can't he?" Jack asks, softly.

"He died before I was born." I whisper.

"Oh. I'm sorry Katie."

"It's okay." I lie.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to go." Jack tells me.

I nod, "See you at school."

"See you."

* * *

**Short again-I know!**

**Hopefully you liked it anyway!  
**

**Review for me!c please! It only takes a few seconds and/or minutes!  
**

**Bye-  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


	6. All Is Revealed

**Hi! I know it's been a while, if fact, I think it's been longer than I said it would be! Sorry about that! I've been very busy with school starting and stuff and some other things have been going on as well. Hope you enjoy the new update-change of POV for this chapter!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

When I get home, I'm still wondering about Katie. There's something about her. She kind of reminds me of Rose. And her hair is the same colour as mine.

The first thing is obviously that her surname is Dawson.

Then, of course, there is the fact that she told me her father is dead. That he died before she was born. Her mother must have told her that.

Rose thinks I'm dead. Rose would have told our child I was dead. So, is Katie's mother my Rose? It's very plausible.

I turn my mind to Katie's age. Considering what year she is in, she is either 18, or very almost 18.

My daughter, or son, but now I'm pretty convinced she is a daughter, would be about 18 too.

I gasp. The voice I heard calling to Katie, the first day I met her. It sounded so like Rose, but I wasn't sure. Now I am.

The facts all piece themselves together in my head and now I am sure that I have found my child, and her mother, my Rose!

I wonder what I should do about it. I hear Katie's words in my head.

'I wish my dad could be there to walk me down the aisle.' I grin. Maybe I can make my daughters wish come true.

The next day, at the school, I wait impatiently for Katie's class to come. Unfortunately, I have to wait until 5th Period, and the day drags by.

Eventually, Katie comes into the room, with her slightly crazy best friend Shelby. I smile. It feels nice to know I have my daughter with me, though she doesn't know it.

"Katie Dawson?" I call, "Will you come with me, please? Class, just draw whatever you want for now."

She looks surprised, but follows me out of the room, leaving the rest of the class whispering about what could be going on.

"Katie." I tell her, "I have something very important to tell you."

She nods.

"Has your mother ever told you about your father?" I ask.

"Not really."

"What exactly _has_ she told you?"

"His name, and that they met on Titanic…"

I hold my breath. They met on Titanic?

"What was his name?"

"Jack Dawson, like you, actually."

Now I'm completely positive.

"Do you want to know the whole story?"

Her eyes widen, but she nods.

So I tell her all the details, from how I won tickets for Titanic in a Poker game, to how I got lucky and, even though Rose thought I had died, I was alive, and was rescued after she was.

"How do you know this?" Katie asks me, although I think she already knows the answer.

"Katie. I am Jack Dawson. Your mother must have changed her surname for me after she thought I had died. Katie, I'm your dad."

She stares at me for a few moments, and then bursts into tears, hugging me.

"Sshh." I tell her, rubbing her back, but, honestly, I'm trying not to cry myself.

"Oh my God." Katie bolts upright, "We have to tell Mum."

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday." I tell her, "About wanting your Dad to walk you down the aisle…"

She claps her hand over her mouth.

"You would do that?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"So…" she bites her lip, "Should we tell Mum now?"

"How about," I start, "We surprise her at the wedding."

Katie is practically jumping up and down, "Yes, yes, YES!"

"We should go back in." I tell her, only now remembering that the class is still sitting there, and the bell will be ringing in a few minutes.

"Good idea." Katie hugs me again, and then goes back into the class, all excited and smiling.

* * *

**Short and sweet! Hope you liked it!**

**Sophia xo  
**


End file.
